Recently, a dual interface IC card having both contact specified in ISO 7816-2 and ISO 7816-3 and USB contact (universal serial bus contact) has been developed (Patent document 1).
An IC card provided with a USB interface can be easily connected to USB-oriented devices, such as personal computers. Interest in using such an IC card as a personnel ID card that can be used as a network access ID card has grown in recent years.
An ID module with a built-in IC chip for gaining access to a network-called an e-token-is used. This ID module is provided with a USB contact interface that can be connected to the USB connector of a personal computer (PC) for plug-and-play without requiring troublesome operations and is used in a system protected by network security. In some cases, this ID module is called a dongle that can be connected to the strap of a cellular phone or a key holder and can be conveniently carried about.
A cellular phone is provided with a small security ID module called a USIM card, such as a SIM or a UIM. The security ID module is used in Japan in combination with the most advanced cellular phone.
The UIM (user identity module) is a small IC card recording subscriber information and issued by a cellular phone company. The UIM is combined with a cellular phone to identify the user and to provide services.
The UIM was developed through the function extension of the SIM (subscriber identity module) similar in function to the UIM. The UIM is capable of recording private information, such as a telephone directory, and personal identification information for credit payment in addition to subscriber information.
Based on the SIM, the UIM is called, in some cases, a USIM (universal SIM). While the SIM is intended to use GSM cellular phone services, the UIM is intended to be used in combination with a cdma 2000 cellular phone of the USA to receive international roaming service.
The SIM or the UIM based on the conventional techniques can be easily manufactured and issued.
The key holder type ID module and the IC card mentioned in Patent Document 1 do not have any noncontact communication function. Therefore, the key holder type ID module and the IC card cannot be used for operating a ticket gate or a gate in a noncontact control mode and are not convenient for use.
The applicant of the present invention patent application previously proposed a SIM holder with a USB connector provided with a contact interface specified in ISO 7816 and a noncontact interface specified in ISO 14443 in Patent Document 2.
The applicant of the present invention patent application previously proposed an IC module, a SIM holder and a SIM each provided with three interfaces, namely, contact interface specified in ISO 7816, a noncontact interface specified in ISO 14443 and a USB contact interface.
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-525720 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2002-284825 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2002-300072 A
The key holder type ID module is formed by packaging an IC chip in a resin package by injection molding or the like. Therefore, the key holder type IC module cannot be fabricated and issued by a method by which the conventional IC cards and SIMs are fabricated and issued.
The SIM holders proposed in Patent Documents 2 and 3 are not provided with any display and hence cannot visually display information recorded in the SIM.